Relief Amongst the Order
by Killer of the Night
Summary: Sequel to Rounds Have Never Been So Fun. We all wondered what happened to Hermione when Draco made her disappear. Now we get to find out! Hermione is portkeyed to HQ during a meeting. What will the members do? Will they find relief? Will Hermione?
1. Prolouge

That's right people! I'm alive. -Notices evil glares- Okay maybe i shouldn't have said anything.......

Sorry it took so long! But I have a very good reason…I have a lot of classes and they kicked my ass.....and I finally got motivation to right pure smut. XD

Anyways here is the story without further delay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of the orginal series. *i do, however, own their attitude...except Hermione...lol*

* * *

******Relief Amongst the Order**

******Prolouge  
**

* * *

There was a pull behind my navel and suddenly Harry's warm lips weren't on me. Draco wasn't kissing me and there was a…something in my mouth. I was slightly dizzy, but it all stopped when I was suddenly dropped on something wooden. My eyes were closed from the sudden brightness of the room. I heard numerous gasps and I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Sure, I was in a room, but it wasn't empty.

The shocked faces of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Kingsley Shackbolts, Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore came into my vision. That's when I realized where I was. I was on the table in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Naked!

I spat the gag out of my mouth making a wet plop sound. 'Note to self: Kill Draco Malfoy.' I shifted slightly and brought my legs together. Leaning forward my breasts were pushed flush against my thighs. I knew that if I acted like I had an inkling of what was happening I would be in a world of trouble. 'Time to act dumb.'

I turned to Sirius and put on my most confused face and said quietly, "Professor Black, what am I doing here? Where's Cockshackles?" I'm drawing them in.

Mwhahahahaha. Damn! I spent too much time with Draco.

"Salazar's stars." (Snape)

"Merlin's beard." (Aruthur W.)

"Oh, dear." (Dumbledore)

"H'rminee, that you?" (Hagrid)

A hand reached out and grasped my breast. I moaned and turned my head and gazed at the hand. I followed the hand, with my eyes, and came face to face with one flushed Fred Weasley. His hand was slapped away by George, but that didn't take his eyes off my shivering body. Bill reached out and took a lock of my hair in his hand and twirled it between his fingers. I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of lips attached to my neck. Sirius' teeth grazed over my skin. Two mouths closed over nipples and there was Charlie and Bill, suckling my breasts like infants.

My legs were parted and both of my inner things received sensational pleasure, courtesy of Fred and George. Remus joined Sirius and started nibbling on my neck. I felt like a bone being chewed by two dogs. Ironic, huh?

The pleasure was coursing through my body, tearing my mind apart with the shear ecstasy I was receiving. Then with a wave of pleasurable shock I cried out, my eyes rolled in my head, and my head lolled back against the table. I managed to gain enough strength and look gown to see who was continuing Harry's job. I almost had a heart attack when I saw my potions master, Severus Snape, the 'Big-Nosed Cook', working some serious 'magic' on my pussy that seemed to have turned into a leaking faucet. I was so hot and wet I could feel the now cold cum on my ass and inner thighs. This was too much to bear.

If you think this is easy, let me tell you, it's not. Handling two people is easy, but when there are 7 guys working at pleasuring your body at the same time….wow. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head slightly to see a red faced Arthur.

"Well, I'll just be stepping outside, in case Molly come back early. C'mon boys." The Weasley children ignored their father and started to nip at me savagely. I yelp and apparently got them all excited. Arthur left knowing Mrs. Weasley would kill him for taking part. Alastar (Mad-Eye) shifted nervously and followed after Mr. Weasley yelling, "Constant Vigilance."

Dumbledore was red in the face; Hagrid looked tense and I could tell he had a 'little' problem to take care ok. Kingsley….I couldn't see.

But he was suddenly behind me taking my hands and placing it on his cock. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I felt how big he was. I ran my hands up and down his shaft giving him a awkward hand job and nearly cried. He had to be at least 9 inches long and a little thicker than a soda can. My mouth began to water as I thought of tasting him, of having him in me. I suddenly lost control as Severus sucked hard on my clit; Bill and Charlie sucked and bit my nipples; Fred and George blew at wet spots on my thighs; and Sirius and Remus sucked on a pressure point in my neck, resulting in me having one of the best orgasms on my life.

I was on cloud nine again and I knew I would be on it again rather soon. As my mind cleared from my mind-blowing orgasm, I found that I was being held up and Dumbledore was pointing his wand at me. (A:N/ don't think dirty…..that's my job.)

He muttered a spell and two spiraling jets of light hit my chest and a minute later, I was looking at ten duplicates of myself. (naked)

They all placed a finger at their lips and said in a sexy, yet innocent voice, "You sent for us?" All the guys were drooling and I felt rather damn proud of myself just then.

Not only could I make them hard, I could also turn them into slobbering mindless idiots….ok, they're already like that, but even more so.

All seven guys moved off of me and walked to the duplicates of me, Dumbledore and Hagrid not far behind them.

I turned and realized that I still had Kingsley's rock hard cock in my hand. The tip was a light purple and there was a pearly drop of precum alerting its owner of its need of release. My eyes brightened, and got the twinkling gleam Dumbledore had, as I thought about having my first black cock.

'Thank you Draco Malfoy!' I thought, thinking of many ways to repay him.

I pulled Kingsley down to me and engaged him in a deep, lustful kiss that he returned with enough vigor to move a mountain. He pushed me down on the table, and that is how I restarted my night all thanks to one Draco Malfoy.

End

* * *

**I'm feeling kind of generous.....oh dear gothic goddess, someone kill me. N-E-WHO, what did u think?!**

**Should I continue....or give up writing and delete all my other stories too?**

**Don't forget to review and tell me if it sounds interesting. Remember.....reviews=inspiration; inspiration=story!!!**

**^.^**

**Your evil authoress,**

**Killer of the Night  
KoFt N**


	2. Chapter 1

**IT'S UP!! I feel so proud of myself. well enough about me. I'm going to let you read and i'll go start the next chapter. ^.^ and plz don't be stingy with my reviews. i need input so u guys get good smut. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter sadly. we all know i would make a good smut director. lol**

* * *

**Relief Amongst the Order**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He moved closer to her and tried to drink up every inch of her naked flesh with his eyes before he finally reached to her side. He had fantasized about this moment before, but he never acted on it because she was his baby brother's friend, she was under aged, and he had a girlfriend. But right now, it seems like he would finally get to act on his fantasies. She was already twitching with anticipation.

Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot repeatedly as she took in Bill's 6' 5" lean, muscular form. His shoulder length red hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his fanged earring dangled from his right ear gleaming wickedly in the dining room light. There were a few faint freckles dusted around the bridge of his nose bringing attention to his bright blue eyes that were staring at her with unbridled lust.

Bill finally closed in on Hermione and stared into her eyes as she blushed heavily from all the attention. She knew she was acting like a shameless whore a few seconds ago, but his eyes were filled with lust and it felt like his eyes were ravishing her body.

Bill lifted his hand and rolled a lock of her hair between his fingers. He moved behind her and lifted the hair away from her skin and began to suck lightly on her neck. He moaned at the taste of her flesh and allowed his right hand to trail down her body caressing each inch as it made its way to the juncture between her legs. Hermione's legs parted ever so slightly, but it was enough for Bill to slip his hand between to fondle her mound.

A light moan left her throat as she shivered in his arms. He sucked on a pressure point in her neck and quickly inserted a finger into her wet pussy enjoying the warmth and wetness that encased his fingers.

"You're a naughty little witch, Hermione. I've barely touched you and already, you're dripping wet." Bill murmured into her ear as he used one hand to take his wand and make a little bed for them to continue their activities.

Once on the bed, Bill parted her legs and looked down at her naked form, spread and welcoming.

"Lovely," he murmured before diving and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. Hermione rested on her elbows to get a better view of the red head working his magic. He worked both nipples till they were both hard and moved down her toned stomach thighs. He nipped at the taunt skin and licked the top of her thighs before blowing on it. Hermione shivered as he got closer to her dripping pussy.

As she blinked, she tossed her head back. Bill had taken that moment to close his mouth around her clit and suck on it. The sensation sent tingles all up and down her spine. She knew she had a tiny orgasm since she felt her juices leaking out of her. Bill took his index finger and ran it through her juices as he continued to lick at her clit. Without warning he pushed the digit into her. Twisting his finger he reveled in the wet warmth and began probing for that spot that was going to have her screaming for him. When he found it she gasped and he didn't give her a chance to catch herself before he began assaulting that area.

Hermione was in heaven. Bill was working her to an orgasm with just his finger and tongue and she wondered if she would not die from the pleasure. She felt another digit join the first and bit back a few moans; not wanting to sound like a complete whore. Bill saw how much she was enjoying this and decided to take it to the next level. He muttered a spell that removed all his clothing and pressed his naked body against Hermione's. Her sex was hot against his and it took all his strength not to just ravish her and leave her wondering who she was.

With some form of control, Bill managed to align his cock with her entrance, and with a quick spell for lubrication he gently pushed the tip into her which was quickly followed by the rest of his shaft. Once all 7 inches were pushed into the hilt, Hermione allowed her eyes to stop rolling in her head.

Wiggling his hips to make sure he was all the way in, Bill pulled out and pushed back in. Hermione moaned and pushed against Bill as best she could as he began making short thrusts into her. Bill moaned as he felt her moist heat around him. He had been dreaming about this for years. She was always a pretty girl, and it didn't help that recently that there were drastic changes in the way that she behaved.

Lately she'd been wearing short muggle shorts while reading her books and had her legs thrown over the armrest of the seat close to the fireplace in the Black family library. He remembered his will was tested a few weeks into the summer break.

**_~flashback~_**

_Bill made his way to the upstairs lavatory to clean up having just come back to headquarters from a mission. _

"_Stupid slave driver" Bill muttered as he climbed the stairs. "Who puts a flesh eating curse on a bloody stove?" Luckily Bill avoided the curse and was able to remove the curse from the stove._

_He was so into his muttering he didn't hear the water that was running when he opened the door. He stopped his rambling and began to strip his clothes off and made his way to the shower, deep in thought about possibly finding a different job that didn't involve him dealing with idiots. _

_Bill pulled back the shower curtain and was met with a face full of steam as it rushed to escape the enclosed area. When the steam reduced some he was met with the sight of a back covered with water droplets. As he looked down, he noticed that the rear end of the person was just level with his groin and there were 3 fingers thrusting in and out of a wet pussy. With three thrusts the person came moaning as they did so. _

_This reminded Bill that he was looking at a naked female that was more than likely a minor considering that he had passed his mother on the way up and all the other adult women were at Hogwarts or the Ministry._

_The first thing he saw when he looked up were long wet chestnut locks that stuck to the pale flesh that was slightly red from the heat of the water. Pink lips were parted as they tried to grab all the oxygen that they could. Long lashes were fanned out along rosy cheeks, before they lifted to frame the brown eyes of one Hermione Granger. _

_Bill felt his blood pulse and felt something hit his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was sporting a raging hard-on that was demanding immediate attention, hopefully from the warm hole that was begging to be used._

_Hermione straightened and gathered her bearings before a heavy blush covered her face as she realized that she was discovered masturbating. She turned towards giving him a good look at her wet bouncy breast before she pulled the curtain in front of her exposed body._

"_Um…..could you hand me that towel?" Her voice wavered with embarrassment and Bill couldn't help but find it adorable. He picked up the red bath towel and handed it to her. Hermione pulled the curtain across hiding her, before she wrapped the towel around her body, before she reopened the curtain and stepped out. Her wet foot slipped against the tile floor and caused her to let go of her towel and fall forward into Bill._

_Bill wrapped his arms around her wet body and looked down into her wide brown eyes. She looked so fuckable right then; Bill had a hard time controlling his mind. His dick was telling him to throw her against the wall and take her right then; but he knew his mother would kill him, and he didn't think Hermione would be too crazy for it either. His hands moved down slightly down her body and he couldn't help but moan as he felt how soft and wet her skin was. _

_Hermione looked into his eyes before slowly bending down to pick up her towel, never once did her eyes leave Bill's. Bill moaned as her breath ghosted over his raging hard-on that throbbed as he imagined her sucking him off._

_She stood back up and wrapped the towel around her form and looked away from Bill's intense stare. "Thank you." Bill snapped out of it and stepped on the side so she could pass. He couldn't stop staring at her ass though as she rushed pass him._

"_Damn." Bill muttered. Another slap against his stomach reminded him that he now had a little problem that he needed to take care of._

_**~flashback end~**  
_

Bill shook his head as he focused on the vixen that was lying beneath him like a wanton whore. Her moans turned him on even more and he plowed into her; forgetting about everything besides the heat wrapped around his dick and the way her legs wound around his hips to keep him close to her.

He bent down and sucked on her neck making her moan when he bit her teasingly. He felt her walls squeezing him tighter and could tell that she was close to coming. He, himself, was about to burst from the sensation of her tightening her walls so much.

"Bill…..I'm going to……to….I'm cumming!!!" Hermione twisted the sheets around her hands and arched her back off the bed as she came. Her body shook violently and brought Bill to his own peak . Bill came with a roar and emptied himself into her quivering pussy. They rode out the climax before Bill collapsed on top of her and breathed in her scent.

Bill tried to find something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. "Wow." The word just slipped out of his mouth. It wasn't even a word he was thinking of. 'That was phenomenal', 'you were awesome', 'damn you were tight', 'would it be alright if we continued this little rendezvous later', those were more along the lines of his thoughts.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around him, liking the feel of his warm, hard body pressed against her soft one. She inhaled deeply, enjoying his smell of sweaty, musky scent that just screamed male.

A moan at her left caught her attention and she turned to view herself being fucked by……

* * *

**My beta pointed it out. if u guys don't remember, dumbledore duplicated hermione so they all get a piece of her ass without waiting in line. ^.^**

**hope u guys enjoyed it. **

**review. review. review. review. review. i'm not above holding my smut hostage. . plz review**


	3. AN: Me begging for forgiveness

**To my ever loving readers.**

**I'm am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to update anything. Before I begin to grovel *cough* here is why you haven't gotten anything.**

1. I had writer's block. and classes were kicking my ass horribly.

2. I went away, but I got inspiration. (yay)

3. Right when I'm update I always get what I want and Can we really fall in love (finally found the chapter for that) my computer drops and the screen is jacked up beyond belief and i had no way of getting a replacement.

4. I fell into depression. (me without technology...shudders.)

5. I couldn't get my files off my computer.

6. I finally get a screen again and start working on stories again. I was almost done with my chap for I always get what I want. A treat for the fans that love Kyuubi and Naruto. wait for the kicker

7. My house gets broken into and the blasted fucicling tard (i know it's not a word, but that's as colorful as i dare to be least i be removed) took my blasted computer.

**I swear i think i went a little insane after that. and that was around october of last year. the last one. computer broke around june/july**

**But now have tech again, but i don't have my files so that means i have to start from scrath. sucks to be me. but I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES. i just need to get me a bigger jump drive and then I'll be back to writing again in no time. Luckily I did some of the last chapter on paper, and I have a chapter for Relief amongst the Order, but I'm not sure i want to post that one yet. It's suppose to tie into another chapter, that I haven't done yet. So yea...**

***grovels on feet and beg for forgiveness.***

**I'm really really sorry. As soon as i get those papers again I'm going to be able to write it over and get it up. Hopefully in a week. So. i should have I always get what I want done next saturday or sunday. can we really fall in love, I have to reread that story and start the chapter over. and just continue with Relief amoungst the order.**

**If you guys want to help me out send me your ideas via review or private message. Pictures help too. If you see a picture of something you like or would like to see send it. if it's racy send a warning with it. (could you imagine my teacher's face if i opened that in class?) Personal pictures are not necessary, if you can help it don't send them.**

**Well thank you so much for your understanding. See my next chapter in a week.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Starting with the flashback first. Must run to do homework and try start other chapter and stories. Ja ne.**

* * *

**Relief Amongst the Order**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Charlie was walking back to the settlement in the forest where the dragons are being held and sees the two adults standing further back but he ignores them, hoping he can get back in time to sedate the dragons and get some sleep before he visited his brothers tomorrow.

When he gets closer he sees a young girl walking towards the fence where the other dragon handles were trying to wrestle a dragon into a calm state. He curses when he notice that it is the Hungarian Horntail, and said dragon had notice the girl at the edge of the perimeter invading his space while he was trapped. He saw her as a threat.

He runs over when he sees the Horntail rears its head and prepares to breathe fire. He manages to pull the foolish girl away but the heat was too much and scorched some of their clothes and gave them both slight burns. He pulled them back away from the fence and held her against him as he tries to catch his breath and not scold the young chit for being out her in the first place.

'I just might do that anyway.' Charlie thought as he prepared to scold the young woman. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was the same young woman that he had seen once or twice while corresponding with his brothers.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to even be out of bed let alone in the Forbidden Forest." He scolded and tried not to glare at her.

She looked up at him with watering eyes and he realized that her burns must be hurting her. He cursed himself for not thinking about it before and gently led her to the entrance of the site and to his tent without any of the other handlers seeing them.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"What were you thinking, Hermione? You do realize you could have been killed right?" Charlie was still scolding her while he looked for a few potions and gauze to treat her wounds. "Let me rephrase that. You would have died had I not come and saved you."

He turned to her with the items in hand and moved towards the bed and her.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to find out what was going on so I could help Harry. When I saw Madame Maxine going into the Forest I thought I would get a clue." Hermione said softly, trying not to irritate the red head any further.

Charlie sighed. Friendship was a wonderful thing, but sometimes it made you act without thinking.

"While it's admirable that you only wanted to help Harry, you should have thought that it might have been dangerous, seeing as people have died in this tournament before." Hermione had the decency to blush at her foolishness. "Now I need to get this potion on you… Take off your clothes so I can get to the burns."

Hermione hesitated for a moment before standing and taking off her blouse, what was left of it, pulling it over her head, and removing her school skirt, shoes and socks. Most of her right side was a bright pink where the heat of the ferocious Horntail's fireball got her.

Charlie poured some of the potion in his hand and motioned for her to lay on her side before he started to rub the potion into the burns. His hand stilled for a moment as they came into contact with the soft flesh. Luckily the potion he was using was one of the best and wouldn't leave a scar once the potion did its work. It would however be a few hours before the healing was done.

He started at the top and slowly worked his way down, making his way underneath her bra straps and down her back. He came to the edge of her underwear. He swallowed thickly before ordering her to stand up so he can continue. He stood behind her and pulled down the sacred cloth that kept what little modesty she did have. He continued to work the potion into the burn, smoothing his hand over her round butt and down the length of her thigh where the burn stopped.

He stepped back for a moment and unhooked her bra, leaving him completely naked in the bedroom of his tent. Still standing behind her, he took the gauze and placed them over the potion covered burns, before he spelling them in place. When that was done, he took the bandage tape and began to wrap it around her body to hold it in place. He slowly wound the tape around her breasts, gently wrapping them as she held them in place for him. When he reached down to lower half he had her spread her legs slightly, slipping in hand in between them and he nearly moaned as he felt the heat she was radiating.

Charlie "accidently" swiped the tip of his thumb over her mound as he wrapped her right leg and moaned as he felt her wetness. He nearly whimpered that she was underage and even though other wizards hand no problem taking a 14 year old to bed, she was only a year older than his baby sister. He could already feel his blood starting to pool in his loins.

When Charlie finished, he contemplated what to do next. He could send the little tempest on her way and pray she didn't find more trouble, or he could let the temptation stay her with him….alone in his tent….and send her on her way in the morning when they would both be able to see danger at a further distance and have their wands ready to use.

As he opened his mouth to say something, she stopped him, "You're hurt." She was gazing at the burn hole in the side of his shirt that he got from saving her.

She picked up the potion that he had used on her and looked at him expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes so I can put the salve on you."

Charlie felt his blood rush south even faster and tried to cover up the fact that he really wanted her to touch him…in other ways.

He didn't get a chance to decline the offer because she was already in front of him taking the shirt off of him. Luckily, the burn was only on his side and he could keep his pants to hide the boner he was currently sporting for the fall season.

She pushed him onto the bed, forgetting all about her naked state in favor for helping Charlie. She rubbed the balm into the wound and Charlie bit the inside of his cheeks to hold in the moan that was provoked from the touch of her soft hands.

When she was done she took the gauze and tried to remember the spell that held them in place. Charlie told her. She then had him sit up so she could wrap the gauze up; however, it was slightly awkward trying to wrap her hands around his broad frame and straddled him to get better access.

Her face pressed into his chest every time she leaned forward to charge the tape between her hands behind his back. Her breath and hair tickled his neck. His boner was so close to her exposed sex that he could feel the head through his covered erection. She hadn't noticed it yet, but if she moved a bit closer.

Charlie stopped himself. He could already imagine her bouncing on his dick as he grinded into her. The way her breast would bounce with his thrusts, the way her hair would toss about her head as she swayed from side to side as he bounce her on his dick. By the time he came out of his fantasy he realized that she was done and she was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"You should stay her for the night. I'll send you back in the morning, since it's already after curfew, and going through the forest now would be suicide." He gently moved her off of him and stood up. He got one of his shirts for her and left the room so she could change.

By the time Charlie finished the little bit of alcohol he poured himself to ease his mind, he forgot all about his guest. He walked into his now dark room and took off his pants and boxers; he always did prefer to sleep in the buff. He sat on his bed and lay down. When he did he noticed another body in the bed. He thought it was one of the female handlers, Robyn that usually came to warm his bed every now and then.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to forget about you." He placed a kiss on her brow. He could tell she was sleeping as she didn't respond to him. He thought that he should give her a little treat, besides she always did like waking up to his ministrations.

He deftly climbed between her legs and parted them; the sheet still covered her right thigh. He took a slight to look at her hairless pussy before he licked at her clit and took a finger and trailed it up and down her wet slit. She shifted slightly and opened her legs a little wider as she dreamed. Charlie slipped a finger inside of her and moaned at the tight, wet, heat that encased his finger. He pumped his finger a few times before he added another one. He had no intentions of fucking her tonight, but he was slowly beginning to change his mind.

She was panting and making soft little mewling noise, much different from her wanton moans, but he wanted to hear even more. He palmed his erection and started to gently shift her, hoping to wake her when he was fully buried into her tight pussy. As he pulled her right leg free of the sheets, positioned at her entrance he froze. The last time he remembered, Robyn didn't have any injuries. Suddenly, his mind quickly caught up with the past and realized he was about the fuck his youngest baby brother's best friend. He froze, tempted to continue as if he never knew and doing the right thing and backing away from the girl.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

In the end he did the right thing and cursed himself every day for not plowing that sweet pussy that haunted his dreams.

But now he had a chance, a chance to sample that pussy that he had wanted to sample nearly 2 years ago.

He stared down at the cloned Hermione before him and was immediately turned on. He tried to restrain himself even though he knew he lost the battle the second she popped into the room. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Do what you will with me." She purred at him. That was all the invitation Charlie needed. He expanded the room a bit, knowing he and the others would need it and stepped into the newly created area and conjured himself a bed. He didn't want foreplay, he didn't want to waste anymore time. He had been fantasizing about pounding into this girl for a long time and he won't wait.

He summoned a scarf and magically bound her hands. The ends were tied in a knot and then slipped over her head and into her mouth serving as a gag. Charlie bent her over the side of the bed and slid into her with one strong stroke and moaned as he felt her muscles wrapping around him. She was all wet and warm, and oh so very tight.

Charlie grabbed hold of the scarf and began to pound into Hermione. He pushed her so hard with his thrusts that she had to crawl on to the bed to prevent herself from falling. Charlie, however, wasn't haven't any of this running away business and held her waist as he gave it to her hard. She screamed into the scarf only to hear her pleas muffled and distorted.

Her vision blurred, her insides turned, her mind was starting to turn to goo. This was the most intense pounding she'd ever received in her life and she didn't know if she would be able to keep up with his pace without losing her mind. Her body was subjected to orgasm after orgasm with no near end in sight.

Hermione was on the brink of yet anothermind blowing orgasm when Charlie stopped. He pulled out of her and sat down on the bed. He removed the scarf from her mouth but kept her hands bound.

"Ride me," he said.

She quickly straddled him and, with his help, slid onto his cock, continuing their frenzied fucking.

"Bounce those titties for me." Charlie said as he bucked up into that tight heat, while Hermione slid down on that rod of pleasure. Her breasts bounced from the force of which she slammed down and how he drove up into her.

"I'm …I'm gonna…cum," she managed to pant. Charlie ran his hands over her body before gripping one breast in his hand and the other took a firm grip on her waist. He picked up the pace and slammed into her with amazing speed.

"That's right. Cum for me. Cum on my dick while you scream for me." And scream she did.

"CHARLIE." Hermione threw her head back as she was consumed with pleasure. Charlie gripped her hips with both hands and thrust two more times before releasing his seed inside her with a groan.

Hermione slumped forward slowly, still having no use of her hands. Her skin was hot and there was a light sheen of sweat covering both of them. She shivered slightly as small tremors of pleasure racked her body. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the expanse of her skin before untying the scarf from her wrists. Her hands moved from the slightly awkward position and stretched her arms before she placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders and made lazy circles.

"That was….wow," she breathed. Charlie chuckled at her lack of words.

"I'm not through with you yet, my little minx. I have over a year's worth of sexual frustration pent up because of you. And I'm going to have my fill."

Hermione shuddered and just closed her eyes thinking about the rough pounding that she will have to endure and couldn't wait to get started again.

* * *

**Sigh. I remember my inspiration for this chapter. oh well, got to dash. tell me who you want to see next. Dumbledore, Sirius, the twins, snape? *wiggles eyebrows* many more to "cum" still. haha**

KoFt N


End file.
